


What about him?

by Starlit_Lullabies



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlit_Lullabies/pseuds/Starlit_Lullabies
Summary: In all appearances in the outside world he has her heart, everybody is just waiting to for it to happen. Sadly for him, the woman who stole his heart doesn't even exist.





	What about him?

"What about that other boy of your's? The stormcloak..." Nazir's sleepy voice floated to her, rumbling through his chest where her head lay. She'd been comfortably listening to his heartbeat as she basked in his warmth and her afterglow. She replied with a small snort of noise as she tried to dig herself deeper in her hold, legs entangling themselves further with the legs and tail of her other partner. Veezara now stirred as well, leaning closer to her from his position at the edge of the small bed where he had allowed himself to ungracefully spill over the side.

Fran could easily recognize the worry as being one of Veezara's. Nazir was not the type to worry over such a thing. The redguard was too proud, too sure of his control over the woman. Veezara was softer, more likely to worry. He was a tender lover who wished more for her happiness, but still struggled at times with the worries that would swirl around his head. 

"Have you been stalking me when I go out to play?" She finally replied which earned a quiet, but hearty laugh from Nazir. Fran was First and foremost a member of the dark bortherhood, even though she'd joined the stormcloak army first. Being a rebel soldier had become a sort of game for her. While she was of course loyal to the cause, disgusted by the idea that there were those who would try and erase the worship of a god, it was now a second identity of sorts. With that came the "will they, won't they" relationship that sparked with Ralof. 

"Is there a problem with us ensuring your safety?" This time the cool voice of Veezara, hissing and velvety rang into the still darkness of her room. 

Fran quietly hummed, squeezing her legs around his gently. "No of course not," She smiled. There was no way her heart could not be warmed by his pestering need to protect her. He may know she was not a delicate piece of porcelain that was in constant danger of shattering, even if she may look like it, he could not help but feel the need to stalk in her shadows and leap to her rescue at any second. It was how he was raised after all, it was all he knew. "Ralof is nothing, all he knows is a mask. A false version of myself that I present to the world outside of our family. Any feelings he has is for somebody who does not exist... How could I possibly bear trying to love him knowing that the woman he loves is a lie?" 

Nazir's fingers come to life and run themselves through her hair. The long strands of silver shifting and falling upon her. "Hm, his heart will break when you leave him." His tone told her he found the idea funny, she could only imagine it stroked his ego to imagine her disappearing from Ralof's life after the war only to run back home to him. Veezara seemed to find the idea less humorous. The Argonian shifted, twisted his body until he had rolled over and snaked an arm around her waist. His breath warm in her hair, tickling the back of her neck. His new weight to the situation caused Nazir's hand to settle on her shoulder, where he gently squeezed her possessively. 

"Yes... He may plead for you to stay with him." His calm tones were laced with a fear hidden deep within.

"He will never keep me, I belong to you two."

It was unlikely his heart would ever settle on the matter until it proved true. The day the war ended and Ralof would squeeze her in his arms, shouting his joy to Sovengarde. Fran could envision him now asking her to stay with him forever, the war was over and with that he would wish for a life with her. She wondered if it would break her heart to push him away, to tell him no. There was no other answer she could give him, he never truly knew her. He could not truly know her. If he did he would be disgusted in her. The truth of the matter was that what she was went against everything he was. 

There were two men here, curled around her, that did know who and exactly what she was. A child of the night mother, a woman who found joy in the sensation of her dagger sliding between the ribs of her victim. There was no drug that could make her feel higher than the way somebody else's blood spilling over her fingers did. Nazir and Veezara could understand this, appreciate this part of her, and still love her.

Why would she ever want anybody else?

Fran yawned loudly, stretching out like a lazy cat before curling herself into a ball. Nuzzling into the both of them in whichever way she could, tangling her body with there's. A quiet "I love you" was mumbled as she settled back down.


End file.
